1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure regulating and relief valve assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to such valve assembly positioned in a well casing between a steam pressure generator and a probe using the steam pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that additional oil can be recovered from producing oil fields by injecting pressurized steam into the fields. The steam liquidizes oil within the fields and forces it to positions where it can be recovered. Conventional systems for pressurizing oil fields have utilized steam generators positioned above ground because controls for the generators were too large to fit inside of well casings.